guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Energy Storage
Regarding Maximum Energy My calculations indicate that the maximum energy an elementalist can ever have is 135. 20 (base) +2 (morale) +10 (armour) +15 (wand with +15/-1) +12 (focus) +15 (focus with +15/-1) +10 (Lyssa's 50 gold power) +51 (17 Energy Storage) How did 207.81.213.37 achieve 140? *20 (base) *+10 (armour) *+15 (wand with +15/-1) *+27 (focus with +15/-1) *+10 (Lyssa's 50 gold power) *+51 (17 Energy Storage) *+10% (morale) 146~ there — Skuld 08:34, 16 June 2006 (CDT) : Morale ALWAYS affects BASE health and energy. Base energy is ALWAYS 20, therefore, Morale can ONLY boost energy by +2 and no higher. That is why I wrote +2 for Morale instead of 10%. Hence, the maximum energy is 135. :: I tested this and energy storage appears to affect base energy in calculating the moral boost increase. With no armor/weapons equipped, my ele's energy is 56 (20 + 12*3), and that jumps to 62 with a 10% moral boost (56 * 1.1 = 61.6). As such I think the correct maximum is 140; (20 base + 17*3 nrg storage)*1.1 + 10 armor + 15 wand + 27 focus + 10 lyssa bonus = 140 1k for +1 energy storage that sounds way high how kick butt +10e for 50g is I don't think this is correct Achieving giant amounts of Energy With the Elementalist's Energy Storage attribute, some weapons and some statues, you can have a giant amount of energy. Let's see the basic calculation: You have a base of 20 energy. On to that, we apply a 16-point Energy Storage attribute, which gives us 48 energy. Together, this makes 68, and that is the value that the morale bonus can modify. With a bonus of 10%, we have 74.8, rounded down to 74. On top of that we add a focus with +12 energy and +15 energy/-1 energy regeneration modification on it, as well as a weapon with +5 energy(while health is above 50%) with a +15 energy/-1 energy regeneration modification on as well. Then, we put on our armor which adds 20 more energy. This now brings us to a total of 141 energy. After that, we pray to Lyssa to grant us an additional 10 energy, as well as a bonus of +1 Energy Storage attribute. With this, the 68 modified by morale becomes 71, and the 74.8 becomes 78. The energy total is 155. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 83.131.103.42 (talk • ) 13:19, 16 August 2006 (CDT). :No elementalist armor offers an energy bonus other than 10. --68.142.14.61 17:40, 16 August 2006 (CDT) ::adjusted main page accordingly --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:45, 16 August 2006 (CDT) Omigod what a brain fart! Never realised I misprinted that number, and I summed it as written... dang... Is it posible for a +5^50 AND a +15/-1 mod on the same offhand?!!--Hyprodimus Prime 02:19, 3 October 2006 (CDT) Max Energy after Nightfall release While I was rewriting the Stacking examples in the Rune article, I went a little overboard with one example and started throwing in anything I could think of that would stack with the Rune of Attunement. I included the new runes, inscriptions, and insignia that came with Nightfall's release, as well as everything else - Energy Storage, Lyssa's blessings, inherent armor/focus bonuses, and Morale Boost. I'll leave it to everyone else to check my calculations. :1 Includes +1 from All-Seeing Eye, +3 from Rune of Superior Energy Storage, and +1 from Disciple of Energy. :2 According to the Morale Boost article, the unsigned comment above, and my independent tests, the bonus from Energy Storage is included in the bonus energy calculation, so for this elementalist it would be 10% of 71, which rounds to 7. :3 +3 for chest, +2 for legs, +1 each for feet, hands, and head. ::Could run Avatar of Lyssa for the +10 max energy for 15 seconds at 0 attribute Mysticism. Merengue 12:49, 21 November 2006 (CST) calculations confirmed chart moved to article :Sorry, the comment about the Avatar skill was my own, and I didn't mean to make it seem like part of the numbered list. Although it is true that you can tack on an extra 10 energy through it, it seems akward placed there as it is. Merengue 16:11, 22 November 2006 (CST)